The Shadow Ninja
by Lunar's Dreams
Summary: When Sakura was four, she put on a ring. That changed everything.
1. The Beginning Arc: Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon.

Since the Pokemon is more of a side than a full crossover, I labelled this as only Naruto. If anyone wants to argue about it, then eh. You do not need to know everything about Pokemon to understand this story and I will provide what you do need to know. (However, if you do know Pokemon, you might catch foreshadows better.)

_'This is Sakura's thoughts.'_

**_'This is Noir's speaking to Sakura.'_**

* * *

With a sigh, Sakura twisted the ring on her finger once again. She looked at it carefully, amazed at how simple the ring looked. It was black with red-outlined wings carved into it. So simple for such a ring...

A bang caught her attention. Her pale green eyes flickered over to Ino, who was screeching to Ami. '_They are arguing over that emo boy again, aren't they? Can't they see that emo boy would rather brood than breed? Admittedly, he is only twelve though.'_

"How troublesome," Shikamaru drawled out from beside her. Sakura gave him a look, "What? The scream match?"

"No, the weather." Sakura only responded with another flat-look. Chouji giggled next to Shikamaru, ever the amused one of her and Shikamaru's conversations.

"Saaakkkuuurrraaa!"

Sakura stood up and caught the boy who threw himself at her. She looked him fondly once he stopped squeezing her, "Hi, Kiba." ***Bark*** "And Akamaru." Akamaru threw himself on top of Kiba and licked her face. She giggled and petted the nin-dog. Kiba then popped his head up and grinned at her, his eyes quickly flickering up to the top of head, making sure Zoro (her cat partner) was okay from his glomp.

"Hey there, good-lookin'."

If anyone else would have said that to her, she would have punched them. However, since it was Kiba, she only winked and replied with, "Not much, how about you?"

It took Sakura a moment to realize that everyone was staring at them. Instead of doing something childish, Sakura merely ignored them and turned back to Kiba. Kiba, too pleased with her responding like that, decided her arms was the best place to be.

"The next Hokage has arrived!"

Naruto rushed into the room, like he normally does. '_With style and flare.'_ Sakura always found Naruto as a very cute bundle of sunshine and happiness, but she never interacted with him because she never had the time too. '_I would have approached him a long time ago if I was able to... It's amazing I have a best friend, much less three.'_

Sakura shook her head of her thoughts when she noticed Iruka-sensei in front of the class. Unfortunately for her ears, not everyone noticed Iruka-sensei, so he resorted to using his not-to-be-named Jutsu and screamed at everyone to calm down. Once everyone was calm, Iruka-sensei then proceeded to give a lengthy speech of how proud he was of everybody and that he knew we would become great shinobi. Finally teams were announced.

Sakura listened to the names being called, hoping that she would have one of her best friends. Shikamaru had already talked of what the possible teams might be, but she still hoped for one of them.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke..."

_'...oh you are shitting me... how could you forsaken me like this, world?' _Sakura flinched at the glares of all the fangirls bearing down on her. While Sakura was dealing with this, Naruto immediately had stood up to protest Sasuke being on their team. Of course, Iruka-sensei popped that balloon before Naruto could even use it to fly.

"Sakura-chan! We should eat lunch together," Naruto started off excitedly, which then dimmed down to uncertainty, "to get to know one another?"

Sakura blinked, wondering when the team announcements had finished and how she didn't noticed. Kiba, however, was quick to jump into the conversation, "Hey, hey, hey this is Sakura we are talking about. She is eating with us, like usual."

Naruto pouted, looking somehow very adorable in that action. Sakura sighed and piped up, "You can always join us."

Kiba then pouted, but Naruto was smiling brightly at her, so she would call it a win.

* * *

Lunch was enjoyable. She found herself playfully bantering with Shikamaru. Chouji would give a giggle or an opinion every now and then, while Kiba cuddled her closely. This was the normal lunch schedule. The only difference came from Naruto also cuddling up to her and argued with Kiba. By the time lunch ended, Naruto had unknowingly settled himself into their group.

Right after everyone settled back into their seats, senseis started to appear and call for their team. Soon, it was only Team Seven left. Sakura sighed and grabbed the book she had brought for this occasion. A "_gut instinct_" told her she would appreciate bringing a book, so she settled herself to finish reading her book about poisons (by settling down, she means she moved the desks and sat down on the ground and against a wall). Some time later, Naruto started to pace and mumble under his breath. While normally she would just ignore it, she figured it would be better to calm him down.

"Naruto." He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Come and cuddle with me."

He was there in a heartbeat, looking like an excited puppy. She maneveared him to lay his head in her lap. Once he was comfortable, she started to read to him. This continued on for a hour, before Sasuke came and sat next to her.

"So, water hemlock causes what symptoms?" Sasuke spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Sakura paused and tried to remember, "Ah, depending on what part of the plant you eat will change how many hours it takes, but the common symptoms are painful convulsions, abdominal cramps, nausea, and death. If victims survive, they will most likely have amnesia or lasting tremors."

Naruto then mused out loud, "I wonder how combining it with poison hemlock would change how effective it is."

That started a debate that lasted until the sensei arrived. While Naruto wasn't as knowledge as her or Sasuke on poisons, he certainly was creative and picked up the new information quickly. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew some poisons, but he didn't go out of his way to study them. Saura wanted to be a poisons mistress, along with trap and information. Truly, Sakura was going to be one of those Shadow Ninjas.

A cough interrupted them. Three pairs of eyes connected with the sensei's one eye. A minute passed of the stare contest, until the sensei spoke up, "I was not expecting this, but anyway, meet me on the roof in five."

And then he disappeared.

While the boys immediately rushed out the door, Sakura opened the window and walked up the side. She waved at the sensei before sitting down in the middle on the seat, already knowing the boys would fight each other in they were any closer. It took a minute or two, but the boys eventually came up and made their way to sitting down.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" The man spoke up, pleasantly ignoring the pair of glares he was receiving from the boys. '_Honestly, if I was not warned of this tardiness, I would be upset as well.' _

Naruto spoke up, his tone definitely not pleased, "What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?"

Naruto huffed, "You should go first."

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes, not many dislikes. I have a few hobbies. My dreams? Hmm..." Kakashi eye-smiled at them. Sakura swore she saw flowers surround the man. '_Genjutsu?'_ Naruto twitched. "You next, blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen and the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. I dislike the time it takes cup ramen to be made. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever!" Sakura smiled gently at his introduction.

"Pinkie."

Sakura almost rolled her eyes but figured she shouldn't antagonize the man just yet, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are pretty much everything. I dislike people who judge quickly and some other unimportant things - to you at least -. My hobbies include studying and training to be a great ninja. My dream... well that is a little personal." She finished her introduction, with a wink and a peace sign. "Oh, and this is Zorro." She pointed up at her partner. "He is kinda lazy unless needed and only responds to me."

"Again finally, emo boy."

Sasuke didn't react to that nickname, but Sakura could tell he didn't like it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things. I like very few things. My dream is not a dream, but an ambition. I will revive my clan and... kill a certain man."

Crickets chirped for a few seconds.

"O-kay, you guys all are unique and different. We are going to do a mission tomorrow. It will be something we four can do together."

Naruto piped up excitedly, "A mission?"

"Survival training."

Sasuke quoted him back, deadpanned. Kakashi eye-smiled again, "This is a test to determine if you guys will be genin or not. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine pass. So, in other words, a 66% dropout."

Naruto screeched in anger, and Sasuke definitely wasn't radiating happiness. Sakura merely smiled peacefully at Kakashi. Kakashi explained where and when they needed to tomorrow. He then added ominously, "Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw it up."

Kakashi then bailed out. Sasuke, following his example, immediately left.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, then looked up at the sky. '_It is probably almost 5.'_ She looked at him again before coming to a conclusion.

"Come on, Naruto. Let me show you something."

* * *

Sakura brought Naruto to her friend group's training session, which met every day at 5:30 and broke over at 10.

"Naruto?" Chouji spoke up, confused. Naruto was too busy watching Shikamaru and Kiba spar, his jaw on the metaphorical ground, so Sakura explained her intention to include Naruto. Unsurprisingly (to Sakura at least), Naruto seamlessly fit in. They went over what he knew and then spent the next three hours fixing what he was obviously taught wrong.

(Shikamaru was not a pleased boy. His genius immediately recognized sabotage. He noted mentally to bring it up to his dad.)

Once Naruto learned everything correctly (_'he really is a quick study'_), they went over different areas of study, such as strategies and even fuinjutsu. After a hour of that, they switched to physical exercise. That really pleased Naruto and Kiba.

By the end of the session, everyone was tired but satisfied. Sakura walked Naruto home. Their walk was filled with casual talk. Once they reached his stop, Naruto turned and smiled shyly, "This is me."

Sakura smiled back before an "OH!" look appeared on her face.

"Make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow. Better to have some energy and throw up later than to have none."

Naruto thought about it for a second before beaming at her in agreement.

* * *

Sakura showed up bright and unnecessarily early the next morning. She knew Kakashi would be late again, but she figured she could always just studying there. She brought out her trusting psychology book and got settled to wait another few hours. (Of course, she also ate breakfast.)

After a hour, Sasuke showed up, clearly irritable. Sakura had to withhold a few chuckles at his cute, disgruntled face. '_I wonder if he ate... probably not.'_ Soon, Naruto showed up, yawning every few seconds. He settled down next to her and immediately fell asleep again. _'Poor Naruto, we tired him out yesterday. I guess Hatake-san's lateness will be beneficial in this case.'_ Sakura winced, thinking back to Shikamaru's displeased face when he realized Naruto was that behind. '_I have heard the whispers... Kyuubi in Naruto, huh? That explains why every adult suddenly gains a stick up their ass when Naruto comes around. It really shouldn't though.'_

Sakura shrugged the uncomfortable topic off and continued to read her book until Kakashi showed up.

"Good morning!"

Naruto immediately jumped up and screeched out, "You're late." Never mind the fact Naruto was asleep less than five minutes ago. Kakashi apologized while rubbing his head, "There was a black cat, and black cats are bad luck, so I had to go around -"

"Don't care." Naruto shut down quickly, crossing his arms and turning away.

Sakura laughed at the disbelief on Kakashi's face. The man physically shook his disbelief, "Alright." He set a timer down on a tree stump. "Your goal is to get the bells away from me. Anyone who doesn't fails, gets sent back to the Academy, and I will eat your lunch right in front of as you are tied to the stump."

One stomach grumbled. Kakashi and Sasuke turned to the other two. Naruto cackled at the looks on their faces, while Sakura smiled blissfully. After a few seconds, Sasuke spoke up, "Ignoring them, you only have two bells."

"Indeed."

Sasuke glared as he hissed out, "Why?" Kakashi paused dramatically and looked into the distance for a few minutes before turning back. He looked nonchalant as he spoke out words that pissed off Sasuke (and slowly Naruto), "What did you say?"

"Why are there only two bells?" Sakura repeated patiently.

"Because one of you is guaranteed to fail, or maybe all of you." The boys both were visibly upset, Naruto almost attacking but Sakura stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Anyway, get a bell if you want to pass. Your time starts now."

Sakura grabbed the two and jumped away. '_Something doesn't seem right.'_ Sasuke pulled away and hissed out, "Why did you do that?" Naruto looks somewhat upset as well.

"Because, if one of us is guaranteed to fail, how do you explain the fact genin teams are three genin and one sensei?" Both boys paused and thought about it. "I think the two bells are meant to seperate us. This is a ninja village. They are bound to mess with us eventually."

"Oh."

"Hnn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So what's the plan, guys? What are your strengths? Mine are genjutsu and taijutsu."

Both boys eyed each other, before Naruto beamed at her, "I can make a lot of shadow clones, and my stamina is amazing." _'Oh wow, that is a lot of chakra.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fire jutsu and taijutsu." _'Fire ninjutsu?!'_

"Okay, so I am thinking Naruto spams shadow clones, and we disguise ourselves as Naruto - so he will be expecting the same style as Naruto. Naruto can either stay at the back and continue to spam or join in the front."

"I'll join."

Sasuke thought about the idea before agreeing to it.

"Naruto, go ahead and spam your clones. We don't know when Hatake-san might show up."

Naruto did the hand signs and summoned at least two hundred. Sakura gaped at the many Naruto clones. She shook off the shock and henged, Sasuke following in suit. It took then a few minutes for them to stumble upon Kakashi.

They charged.

* * *

"It worked."

***Stare***

"I'm not wrong."

***Stare***

"Oh, it is so not my fault Hatake-san did the Thousand Years of Pain on you two."

Kakashi finally started chuckling, enjoying the faces of all three of his new students, "Call me Kakashi-sensei."

***Stare***

"Kakashi-sensei, please fix their faces."

Sasuke humphed.

Naruto pouted even more.

Kakashi eye-smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair, "Well, my cute genin, meet me here tomorrow at nine." He disappeared in smoke.

Sakura sighed and led Naruto to lunch, already planning ideas of training for her team, a feeling telling her she will want to do so.

* * *

That night, around eleven, Sakura was up on her roof, staring at the stars.

_**'Sakura... You need to prepare... Death will come too soon otherwise.'**_

_'I know, Noir. I know.'_

Sakura rubbed her left wrist gently, the motion comforting her.

_'Even if I am not, I got you guys.'_

_**'Yveltal won't let anything happen to you either.'**_

Sakura chuckled, silently agreeing.

_**'Skull is coming with important news.'**_

Sakura immediately got up and jumped into her room through the window. She covered the window and made sure the door was closed. There was no light in the room yet, when Skull appeared, the shadows seemed more intense. His ghostly appearance would scare any civilian and most genin, his purple glowing eye staring down any who oppose him or his mistress.

"Skull?" Sakura whispered anxiously, rubbing her left wrist again. A pause. Skull spoke directly to her mind, **_"Sakura..."_**

Another pause.

**_"This might be unsettling..."_**

Sakura's eyes widened with each word Skull told. She flopped onto her bed, after Skull disappeared. Sakura closed her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Unsettling, indeed."


	2. The Beginning Arc: Pt 2

Author's Note

You know it is. I give the disclaimer that we all know (the one where I claim none of this is mine originally but the plot and some changes to the characters is).

So yeah, I don't own crap. Sorry, I officially do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Also, on another note, I am really, **_really _** bad with starting stories that I don't finish. At least chapter stories. In fact, on another site, I promised a chapter story to be finished by 2020... yet I still have at least three chapters to write and here I am writing a whole new story. Yeah, I got a problem.

_'This is Sakura's thoughts.'_

**_'This is Noir's speaking to Sakura.'_**

* * *

The next day, everyone showed up around the same time of eleven, instead of the original nine o'clock. They all silently acknowledged that was the way to go.

"So, I believe it is time I take to a very important place." Kakashi-sensei stated solemnly. The three genin immediately calmed down _'not that Prince of Ice was ever not calm'_. They followed through the trees and through the training grounds, each steps causing Sakura to _feel _something, a strong spiritual presence. At one point, her eyes closed, paying attention to the whispers of the dead as they tell stories of what was once known.

A breeze whipped around her, her senses at an all-time high. Eventually, she felt Kakashi-sensei slow down. She opened her eyes, knowing that they were probably looking more unnatural than normal. _'The stone has so many spirits attached to it.'_

"This is the Memorial Stone." Kakashi-sensei started off slowly, knowing his three genin were hanging onto his every word. "Does anyone know exactly what that means?"

After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke upon, unknowing of her voice becoming something **_more_**, "This is where we acknowledge everyone who fought for Konoha and died in action."

Kakashi-sensei did not miss her voice changing but decided not to think about it right now. He traced a name on the Memorial Stone. Both of the boys watched on with something akin to solemn and confusion.

"My best friend is on this stone."

Sakura couldn't help the loud inhale she did. She couldn't even pay attention to it, her mind already thinking of her best friends ending up on that stone.

"Before he died, he gave me the most important lesson of my life. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Sakura could only nod her head in agreement, her eyes painting names on the stone that weren't there. _'I won't let that happen.' _Her eyes started glowing (however no one but Kakashi noticed). _'I won't let that happen to them.'_

Naruto suddenly spoke up, echoing her thoughts, "I will become strong enough to protect everyone." Sasuke did not say anything, his eyes still tracing names she knew were Uchiha.

"Maa, maa, enough of this serious talk, let's go get our first mission!"

Naruto immediately started to cheer, and Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk. Sakura, however, was not that innocent. _'D-Rank missions. Babysitting, painting fences, walking dogs... Tora.' _She shuddered in horror, noting Kakashi-sensei smiling at her. She knew she should be more mature, considering everything, but she still pouted in response.

A few minutes later, they were in front of the Hokage, with a great amount of older ninja in the room. Sakura eyed them in confusion, noting the gleeful expressions on their faces and wondered what that was about. Then she noticed how they were mainly paying attention to Naruto. Her face lit up with realization, her face slowly rivalling theirs. One of the other ninja noticed her recognition and winked at her, she playfully waving in response. _'They are here to watch the disappointment Naruto will have of D-Ranks, for all the pranks he has done over the years.'_

The older ninja slided over to her, "So you know what's going on here, do ya?"

Sakura quickly analyzed the man in front of her. She noted that his shoulder-length brown hair was well kept, which meant either he was really good or recently showered. His brown eyes were only eyeing Naruto with amusement, not a trace of hate in them, so he was already okay in her book. He wore a jounin jacket, so she imagined he was a skilled shinobi. This only happened in a few seconds, yet she could somehow tell he recognized her analyzation of his person. _'Which I really shouldn't expect any less. He is a jounin for goodness sake.'_

"Vindictiveness." Sakura simply responded, daring him to challenge that statement.

"Ah, a self-aware green genin, how refreshing. I'm Genma."

"Sakura."

They stopped talking once they heard the Hokage ask if Team Seven was here for a mission.

"YES! What are we going to do? Save a princess?! Retrieve something important for Konoha?! Track a missing nin?!"

Sasuke didn't speak, but Sakura could tell he expected each of those to be a possible mission. She started to chuckle as quietly as she could. Genma did not hold the same reservation, but that probably can be attributed to the fact they had moved over to the rest on the other ninja who also started to laugh _'a little bit of evilly as well'_. Kakashi-sensei noticed her being away but left it alone, probably already figuring she knew what was about to happen.

Iruka-sensei handed over a list to the Hokage, his grin edging a bit too close to resembling Shikamaru when he is about to beat her in Shogi. So in other words, it was **very **unsettling. The Hokage even started to get the same grin, as his eyes skimmed the scroll.

"Let's see, Tora recently escaped again, but I don't know if you guys can handle-"

It was like watching two ninjas running at each other without any realization that the other was there, only to note at the last second that the other is there, but it was already to late because they had crashed and landed on each other. As soon as Naruto opened his mouth, she knew she would not be able to stop him. She could only watch. _'I will do something extremely creative to that boy for this. There will be retribution.'_

"We'll take it!"

Genma looked at her with pity and patted her head, "Sorry, kiddo."

She looked up with crocodile tears.

"Well, I guess if you believe you are ready-"

Naruto huffed, "Of course, we are, old man!"

"Then, you can go retrieve Tora. Kakashi, I am sure you can tell your team all about Tora."

Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled ominously in response, as he led her team away.

"Kakashi-sensei... aren't senseis supposed to teach their students something?"

"Maa, maa... I am."

"Teamwork only works if everyone participates." Sakura stated blankly, eyeing the Uchiha. _'I knew this wasn't going to be a good training experience, but this is pushing my standards lower and lower.' _She finally gave up. After two weeks of this, Sakura realized nothing was going to change, at least in this team. She knew Kakashi-san was not trying to derail their fighting abilities, but this emphasize on teamwork and d-rank missions was killing her. She was immensely lucky that her friends still had training sessions every day.

Once the team session was over, Sakura walked back to her home slowly, considering the possible ways she could train more. Skull told her some concerning news last time he came back. She did not want to caught off-guard, especially considering she had two _highly _desirable teammates and a _highly _popular sensei. Sakura looked on at the villagers as they walked through the streets. She was on the ground, so she only saw villagers with the occasional academy student and green genin. No self-respecting ninja stuck to the ground unless required. She knew if she looked up she would see ninja flying about, and while she could join them, she wanted time to think through her training plans.

_'I could always study even more material, but studying can only get me so far... which is why I was looking forward to having a jounin sensei.' _She thought the last part, some bitter showing up in her thoughts. Sakura shook her head slightly. _'__That doesn't matter anymore. I need a sensei, or at least someone I could ask stuff about. Maybe I should ask one of the other Rookie Nine senseis. I'm sure Shika and Cho could get Sarutobi-san to help and Kiba would annoy Yuhi-san to the ends for me... But I don't want to mess with their sessions, and they probably have other stuff to do. I wonder if there is any free jounin.' _Sakura paused and huffed as she realized how stupid that last thought was. _'Nevermind. Maybe chuunin? They wouldn't be too busy, right?'_

Soon, she reached the part of the village where she might actually see ninja on the ground, the street market. _'I will think about this later. I still need to find that one fruit.'_ As she was walking through, she heard her name be called out. Sakura turned and saw Genma strolling up to her, a grocery bag on one arm.

"Hey there, kiddo."

Sakura eyed him curiously before deducting what he was here for, "You wanna know how my first mission went."

Genma paused in his steps, looking at her with interest. For a second, she thought she saw approval in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He then drawled out, "Yes actually."

Sakura chuckled in response, paying attention to both him and their surrounding.

"Naruto was not pleased when the word _cat_ left Kakashi-san's mouth. He first thought Kakashi-san was pulling his leg, but after a few minutes of," she paused before saying the next, amusement clearly in her tone, "reassurance from Kakashi-san, Naruto fell to the ground in despair... But I am sure you saw that from where you were watching us."

Once again, Sakura noticed approval in his eyes, in which honestly made her feel proud of herself.

"How do you know that I was watching you guys?"

Sakura gave a non-committed hum, attention on the item she has been looking for. She eyed the price and finally decided it was worth it. After buying the bananas, Sakura turned her attention back to her companion, who was staring at her with amusement.

"You guys were all there to watch Naruto realize what genin missions entail. You guys would have followed after us, so you could have seen how he responded." She answered casually before muttering under her breath, "Troublesome."

Sakura watched as his face changed to something close to understanding.

"You a Nara?"

Sakura looked at him as if he was stupid, her hand motioning to her bright hair color. Genma responded with a chuckle, "It could always be dyed."

"No, I am not a Nara." She decided against mentioning her eye color.

A voice drawled out from her, "She is only best friends with one." Sakura immediately knew who it was, especially when he wrapped himself around her so he could rest against her, his head on her shoulder. She could practically see his facial expression.

"Hello, Shika. What are you doing out and about? It is your nap time."

Shikamaru only relaxed further onto her.

Genma eyed them and shook his head, as if thinking that it explained so much about her. He grabbed some paper out of his pocket and wrote something down on it.

"Congratulations, kiddo, you peaked my interest." He handed the slip of paper to her and then disappeared into leaves.

_Training Ground 40._

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto, you need to calm down."

Naruto only huffed at Shikamaru, "How can I be calm when I finally will get to see the world?"

As the two of them started to argue with Kiba joining in, Chouji laid next to her, against the tree. He stared at her, worry practically written on his face. Sakura looked at him, trying to resist the look.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura gave in, "I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Chouji hummed in response, but she knew he was trying to comfort her. _'How can I say that I know that the bridge builder is a liar, that Gato is after him, and that Gato hired one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist to kill the liar?' _Sakura closed her eyes, trying to reassure herself. She would have mentioned her suspicions earlier with her team, but again she doesn't know how to prove she knows what she is talking about. _'Oh yes, I could just tell the truth and say I got a spy network of dreams, but I feel like that would be counterproductive.'_

Sakura shook herself out of it. _'Genma-sensei had been teaching me for a few weeks, and I can definitely tell that I am better than before... These training sessions we do as a group help as well... And if worse comes to worst, then I can always use **those **abilities.' _

Sakura got up from her spot and stopped the weird fight that the other boys were doing. She clapped loudly, trying not to laugh at the position they froze in. Naruto had one of Kiba's arms in his mouth, Shikamaru was about to kick Kiba, and Kiba was on top of Shikamaru.

"If you boys want to fight so much... then we can have a free-for-all."

All at once the boys shuddered, remembering that taijutsu was one of Sakura's specialities.

She cracked her knuckles, cackled at their facial expressions before diving in. Chouji stared at them for a few seconds then decided to join by jumping onto Naruto. Naruto in response bit down on Kiba's arm, who howled in pain.

Obviously, it went downhill from there.

After the training session was over _'and I am using that term lightly'_, Sakura once again was on her roof, staring at the stars. Shikamaru might have wanted her to love cloud-watching _'and she did'_, but she loved stargazing more. There was something peaceful in realizing that no matter what happens the stars will always be there. Sure, depending upon where she was, they changed where they were in the sky, but there was always stars.

**_'Zabuza plans on letting the Mist Brothers attack first.'_**

_'Well, at least we get the easier ones first... I can also use that to get the others to realize that Tazuna lied to us about the mission.'_

**_'Indeed, mistress.'_**

For a second, Sakura could pretend that Noir was next to her, in all her mystic beauty. A mostly white creature, fairy and psychic type pokemon all round, who never abandons her, even when she mysterially wakes up in a four-year-old body... yes, Sakura was very gratefully for all her Pokemon sticking with her.

She could pretend for a second that she was on top of her house back in Unova, resting after a day of defending her title as Champion.

That her Pokemon were always with her, and not out there in danger for her sake. Tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. _'Even Zoro was away from her now. Because Kakashi-san couldn't accept a cat nin since he had dog summons.'_

She could pretend that she didn't have only two pokemon with her physically, that one of them had to be a tattoo she covered on her left wrist.

**_'Mistress, don't cry. Eventually, we will all be together again.'_**

Not to mention Noir never got to leave the place where they originally wore before she remembered her past life... her soul.

_'This all is a mess.'_

After a while, she calmed down and headed to bed, knowing she would need it for tomorrow.

* * *

A wild Author has appeared.

So I figured it would probably be wise to include Sakura's Profile in the notes. I will update it anytime something new is mention, which means most likely every chapter.

_**Sakura Haruno**_  
Stats  
Ninjutsu: 1  
Taijutsu: 3  
Genjutsu: 1  
Intelligence: 3.5  
Strength: 2.5  
Speed: 3  
Stamina: 2  
Hand Seals: 1

Total: 17 / 40

She also has some hidden abilities that have been hinted at, but hey... I don't want to spoil anything.

Have a great day~


End file.
